1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reconfigurable toy gun robotic-humanoid assembly which can reconfigure its shape simulating a gun such as a pistol or the like into the shape of a robotic humanoid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, such a reconfigurable toy assembly has been known that is adapted to be reconfigurable into different kinds of shape through combination of block members. However, if such a toy assembly is complicated in construction so as to allow a unique structure to be enjoyed, the toy assembly becomes difficult for infants to handle, to make impossible to elicit the interest thereof. On the other hand, if the construction is simplified, the toy becomes monotonous, which also makes difficult to interest infants therein. In addition, any loss of the block members makes impossible to form a predetermined shape and it is troublesome to take care that any of the block members is not lost. Thus, the conventional reconfigurable toy assembly is unfavorable for infants.